


ladies of nature

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy and Dottie spend their time camping together.





	ladies of nature

_ Los Angeles, California _

_ Summer, 1948 _

Peggy was busily tying up her pair of hiking boots on top of a fallen tree trunk the moment Dottie crawled out of their camping tent in her silk navy blue pajamas. “Morning,” the spy greeted, pushing up her sleeping mask high above her forehead. “Where are you to running off to, Peg?”

“Nowhere in particular. I thought it might be nice if I go take a hike through the woods,” Peggy explained.

“Try not to get mauled by a bear or something,” Dottie yawned and stood up in her pair of thermal wool socks. She moved through the pine needles and dead leaves to get to the cooler and take a bottled water out. 

Peggy smirked. “If I do, don’t bother saving me,” she joked.

Dottie hummed pleasantly back in response between sips of the drinking water with her mouth pressing up against the plastic bottle’s opening. She wiggled her fingers goodbye once the agent started leaving their campsite.

Peggy had found the perfect walking stick she picked up halfway through one of the trails in the woods. There were yellow markers and signs to help her navigate specific direction. Sunlight pooled through above the swirling green tops of the trees. Different species of birds were chirping everywhere, all around her. A full-grown, male woodpecker kept thwacking his beak, continuously, high above on some ancient tree bark. 

“Why, hello there, Mister Chipmunk,” Peggy greeted a small, reddish brown woodland creature that remained very still on top of a mossy grass rock just inches away from her. “You are certainly the most cutest thing that I’ve seen out here, so far, today. Don’t tell Dottie I told you that...” the agent smiled as she watched the chipmunk’s nose twitch and keep staring back at her with those beady, full-alert eyes. 

Peggy moved herself along and continued walking forward. Just as she came across a sign with a red marker, she learned that she had been going too far and was out of bounds. Deciding to turn back, she began following the same trail leading her the direction towards the campsite. 

Dottie’s fearful, high-pitched scream abruptly startled her and made her break out running. 

“ _Dottie?! What’s wrong? Are you alright? Is it a bear?!_ ” Peggy arrived back to their campsite, all red-face and out of breath. There, she found her girlfriend clinging onto a bathtowel wrapped tightly around her. 

“I-I took a dip in the river and as soon as I came out - _there were leeches all over me!_ ” Dottie wailed.

Peggy stared at the multiple red welts all over Dottie’s calves and legs. She snorted out with laughter, pressing the back of her hand against her mouth. 

Dottie glared at her. “It’s not funny, Peggy!” she snapped.

Peggy fell quiet with a grin on her face and watched the spy scowl and storm back inside their tent to go change into some clothes.


End file.
